Warriors Find WFW Chat (Spoof)
Please do not edit this. This is not a community spoof. DoveRocks214 = Dovewing HollyDaCat = Hollyleaf DownWithIvypool235 = Hawkfrost IHateTunnels777 = Fallen Leaves AllPowerfulLion9 = Lionblaze BramblesAndStars = Bramblestar MeNoMurderFlametail = Jayfeather BreezepeltIsGooder = Breezepelt TreesDontFallOnMe33 = Longtail Ivycat721 = Ivypool IamtheBest666 = Firestar TheNewJayfeather = Jayfeather (new account) DoveRocks214 has joined the chat. DoveRocks214:What's this? DoveRocks214:Hello? HollyDaCat has joined the chat. HollyDaCat:Heylooo! DoveRocks214:I knew you were coming. My magical power thingamabobs? HollyDaCat:Why'd u say hello then? DoveRocks214:so you would join. HollyDaCat:ok DoveRocks214:so, did you read my fanfic? HollyDaCat:Whats a fanfic? DoveRocks214:Its on this website. HollyDaCat:whats a website? DoveRocks214:ITS ON THIS COMPUTER AND DONT ASK WHAT IT IS! HollyDaCat:whats a computer? DoveRocks214 has left the chat. HollyDaCat:What's her problem? DownWithIvypool235 has joined the chat. HollyDaCat was left the chat. DownWithIvypool235:C'monnn just because I killed you? HollyDaCat has joined the chat. HollyDaCat:No, but Jayfeather the "technology genius" crashed the wifi and Lionblaze had to fix it. IHateTunnels777 has joined the chat. HollyDaCat:FALLEN LEAVES! :D IHateTunnels777:HOLLY :D DownWithIvypool235 has left the chat. HollyDaCat has left the chat. HollylDaCat has joined the chat. HollyDaCat:Ugh Jayfeather. HollyDaCat has left the chat. HollyDaCat has joined the chat. AllPowerfulLion9 has joined the chat. AllPowerfulLion9:Yay Im a chat mod! Thx Bramblestar! BramblesAndStars has joined the chat. BramblesAndStars:Yw BramblestAndStars has left the chat. HollyDaCat has left the chat. AllPowerfulLion9 has left the chat. IHateTunnels777:Hello HollyDaCat has joined the chat. AllPowerfulLion9 has joined the chat. HollyDaCat:stop Jayfeather. MeNoMurderFlametail has joined the chat. MeNoMurderFlametail:Hehe MeNoMurderFlametail has been kicked from the chat. AllPowerfulLion9:Ugh hes so annoying, he thinks hes the only one whos important. MeNoMurderFlametail has joined the chat. AllPowerfulLion9:how.. MeNoMurderFlametail:LOL I hacked the wiki. MeNoMurderFlametail has been banned from the chat. AllPowerfulLion9:Admin notified. HollyDaCat:Good Leafpool(outside):Jayfeather go sit in the corner and think about what you've done! Jayfeather(outside):Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! AllPowerfulLion9: :D Jayfeather's grounded. IHateTunnels777:LOL HollyDaCat:Ikr DoveRocks214 has joined the chat. DoveRocks214:Oh so you know about wifi but not a computer?! HollyDaCat:... DoveRocks214:I could hear the exact keys you were pressing, thats how good my powers are! AllPowerfulLion9:Dovewing stop bragging DoveRocks214:why? are you jealous of my AMAZING powers? AllPowerfulLion9:Dovewing cut it out DoveRocks214:no DoveRocks214 has been kicked from the chat. AllPowerfulLion9: Ugh that's the second cat I've had to kick today. BreezepeltIsGooder has joined the chat. AllPowerfulLion9:Oh great. BreezepeltIsGooder: MY PAGE GOT DELETED! AllPowerfulLion9:What did it say? BreezepeltIsGooder:It said this, Page Title:BreezepeltFTW Text: Breezepelt is good. Hes bedder then ewe all. He is also gooder than you. AllPowerfulLion9:You can't have a page like that! it's spam! BreezepeltIsGooder:I also got a message: BreezepeltIsGooder, You page: BreezepeltFTW has been deleted. It is considered spam. This is your warning. If you continue to make these kinds of pages, further action may be nessessary. ~BramblesAndStars AllPowerfulLion9Well that explains it. BreezepeltIsGooder: But I like that page! AllPowerfulLion9: Well make it again, just have it not be spam! TreesDontFallOnMe33 has joined the chat. HollyDaCat:Hey Longtail! TreesDontFallOnMe33:Hey! IHateTunnels777: Hi. BreezepeltIsGooder has left the chat. HollyDaCat:Gtg. AllPowerfulLion9:Me too. IHateTunnels777: Aww, bye! HollyDaCat has left the chat. AllPowerfulLion9 has left the chat. DoveRocks214 has joined the chat. DoveRocks214:yussss Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are gone! TreesDontFallOnMe33:Did you guys have a fight or something??? DoveRocks214:You could say that. (In private message with TreesDontFallOnMe33) IHateTunnels777:She started bragging about her powers TreesDontFallOnMe33:Ok (In Normal Chat) DoveRocks214:Why did you tell him? IHateTunnels777:uhhhhhhh I didn't tell him anything DoveRocks214:Oh yes you did, I could hear you AllPowerfulLion9 has joined the chat. HollyDaCat has joined the chat. DoveRocks214:Aw crap. IHateTunnels77:She was bragging about her powers again AllPowerfulLion9:Dovewing! DoveRocks214:What? AllPowerfulLion9:Please stop. Ivycat721 has joined the chat. Ivycat721:What's up? HollyDaCat:Dovewing is bragging about her powers again Ivycat721:uhhh, didn't they lose their powers after the Dark Forest Battle? DoveRocks214:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo TreesDontFallOnMe33:I think this is an alternate universe where that never happened. IHateTunnels777:What? TreesDontFallOnMe33:Nevermind. DownWithIvypool235 has joined that chat. DownWithIvypool235:Hey guys! Ivycat721:WHAT. THE. HECK! DownWithIvypool235:What? Ivycat721:Hawkfrost what kind of username is that?! DownWithIvypool235: A cool one. Ivycat721: NO IT'S A MEAN ONE! AllPowerfulLion9: Ivypool go easy on the caps! Ivycat721: FINE! I WILL! AllPowerfulLion9: sigh IamtheBest666 has joined the chatttttttttttttttttttttER:.u<6684753 AllPowerfulLion9: uh... what? IamtheBest666: What the... I gotta fix that. brb IamthRe>;"? has jj09ned the ERROR 1232<)0000(>sere498933/'[]'\ HollyDaCat: Wow that's broken. What happened? '' hasrnthh4ye38 j9668oooooong=ed44 the chaaaaa;;;;;;; EROR '' TheNewJayfeather: MWHAHAHAHAHA! I TAKE MY REVENGE! AllPowerfulLion9: Oh no... Category:Racer's Spoofs